


The Card's Memoirs

by Altered_Mia



Category: FFXIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altered_Mia/pseuds/Altered_Mia
Summary: Olympia Bhulrn's adventure has been a long one with many perils and it's still far from over. In her slumber she dreams of days gone pass and recollects her life's journey so far.





	The Card's Memoirs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanna thank whoever decides to read this. I've never really written before so I hope I can improve at this new hobby of mine. Special thanks to Bee who helped massively by proofreading my mess. When I copy pasted from the document, it seems that the formatting changed and jumbled things. I tried to fix what I could so my apologies if it's still rough around the edges. For those who randomly stumbled across this story, this is a narrative based on Final Fantasy XIV. There are some story deviations to better suit my FC/Guild lore but hopefully it all makes sense. I've always dabbled with backstories and history for my character and inadvertently started an entire story by roping my Free Company/Guild into it too. They're all super cool people that these characters were created from. This takes place shortly after the Expansion "Heavensward". A lot of this is being written with emphasis of understanding the games backstory to this point for the most part. So there's a lot of information that someone who's played the game should know.
> 
> Tbh, I don't expect anyone outside my immediate friend group to read this. Writing my story on AO3 is kind of a fail safe archive in case anything bad happens. That's enough outta me , thank you for your interest!

I was walking in an unusual darkness. I felt no ground beneath or sight in front of me as I reached out, grasping at the dark. As I outstretched them I could see my arms perfectly, as well as my own body. I was a child again - a small odd miqote. Short bobbed rolanberry hair, bronze skin, and out of my night gown protruded my small bob tail. My ears were long and lowered, much like a typical lalafell - a trait I would lose as I got older, trading it for a more typical miqote look. I suppose I just took after my plainsfolk mother in my childhood. I don’t know why I was a kitten again, but I didn’t question it. As I walked forward a figure slowly faded in. Another miqo child with white hair and a lanky physique. He was a keeper of the Moon, very pale in comparison to my sun heritage. He flashed a big fanged smile as he greeted me. “Olympia! Today we'll start our training! We're gonna be adventures and heroes, you and Me!” 

“Of course, Carvo! We'll make it big and everyone will know us!” I knew this boy very closely - He was my best friend growing up in gridania. Carvo was adopted by a hyurian couple when he wasn’t even old enough to hold his head up. He was made fun of because of his unusual family, same as me. Half miqote, half lalafell? There were plenty of off color remarks from our peers, but It didn’t matter to us. We were the best of friends, hanging at the Adventurers’ Guild, listening to our idols speak of past and current events.

As I chased after him, I started to grow up. My Bob cut became spiked with long bangs hanging down, my lalafellen features left me, and I got taller... _ kinda _ . Even for a miqote, I was pretty short. I was gowned in a familiar white hood robes with red accents, a belt adorning my waist with several pouches, and on my back a cane appeared - one of the sort that would allow me to draw upon restorative white magic. I was a newly christened White Mage, passing through the many trials of Raya-o-Senna,  a Padjal who saw my potential. Suddenly before me Carvo appeared again, this time adorned in black scale armor. The fingers of his gauntlet were pointed like claws, and a plain spear sat strapped to his back. He cheerily greeted me, “Today is the day, finally! Let’s head out and become heroes! You ready, Olly?”   
“You bet, let’s make a name for ourselves!”   
We threw our hands out, slapping them with a loud satisfying  **_POP_ ** ! … And, to my misfortune, our high five resulted in my poor hand  throbbing.

“...Armor hurts, owow-”, I moaned as I cradled my poor left hand.  “Eh, walk it off. Or heal it, you weenie~”, my friend teased as we began walking together in the darkness. His footsteps were heavy, as weights were fastened to the sides of his boots. When we were small, Carvo witnessed a lancer like no other. He could jump in the sky as if he was soaring with wings. A Dragoon, he was called. Carvo trained at every moment for the day he too could leap beyond the confines of gravity.

As we walked two new figures joined us. An elezen in a hooded blue robe with a carbuncle in her arms, and a hyurian with a shield on her back and sword at her waist with simple plate armor. The hooded one spoke. “Mirai, you were great out there! I couldn’t believe you lobbed your shield and took that thing out!”   
“T’was easy sport! It’s a simple skill you pick up in the blood sands Lenely.“

Carvo and I met them during our time in the gold saucer. We were desperate for money and did the absolutely stupidest move possible -   **Gamble** . Except we cheated. We cheated our hearts out at triple triad, using Miraii's carbuncle to sign what cards our opponents had in hand through a series of winks and paw motions. Honestly, this scam is how pets got banned in those gilded halls. We formed a small and humble free company to celebrate our desperately sought fortunes.  “The Shuffle Alliance!“, Carvo declared. Everyone loved the name as we figured our ranks.  

 

Carvo was first to speak.“I’m the leader, so clearly I’m the King of Hearts!” I snapped back at him, “Hey, since when were you the leader!?”  
“Cuz I called dibs”  
“Oh yeah sure, _leader_.”  
We prattled back and forth until Lenely interrupted. “The way you two argue one would think you took your vows! Clearly you’re the Queen of Spades!” 

“Absolutely NOT! Nope, he’s practically my brother!” I vehemently disagreed. “Aw, you don’t feel the same way, Olly?”, my self-declared leader jeered.  “GIVE IT A REST. LENELY, WHAT’S YOUR TITLE!?“, I huffed. “Ace of Clubs, since it was my little Carby that got us our fortune!” The arcanist hoisted the ruby carbuncle in the air, cooing at it. We all turned to Mirai, expecting her answer next. “Black Joker,“ she responded.    
“Why Black?”   
“Y'see Carvo: Black is cool. Jokers are mysterious. I’m cool and mysterious.” Mirai posed with her hand covering her face, her eyes peering between her fingers. “Damn, you’re right”, admitted Carvo. 

Our small group went along solving problems, taking jobs from various places as we travelled with no destination in mind. Our realm was littered with growing unrest... With the growing threat of the Seventh Legion of Garlemald, our company decided that we needed to pitch our part in defending our homeland.  We enlisted into the newly-reformed Immortal Flames to aid in repelling the encroaching darkness of the empire.   
Suddenly a blurring headache struck me as a motherly voice rang in my mind.  “ _Hear … Feel… Think... Heed me adventurer. I am Hydaelyn, all made one._ ” My friends suddenly vanished as I found myself suspended in what seemed like space. A gentle ocean blue glow enveloped the area as a mountainous figure appears.  A beautiful blue crystal, the size of which compares me to an ant. Smaller shards of beautiful blue crystal orbited it as I looked on in awe.  The Mother Crystal appeared before adventurers sometimes, asking them to champion her cause. Until then, I had thought it only a fairy tale. She came before me asking if I would repel the darkness in her name. In my young vigor, I was eager to champion a cause for good. I felt a warm, comforting sensation envelop me as I decided to become what would come to be known as a Warrior of Light. A decision that, though at the time I didn’t question, I now wrestle with. Every new journey our group took, the stronger I felt this newfound power become - The Echo, as I would later learn it was called. It seeped from me, and my friends became more powerful too. We felt invincible, overcoming many trials and battles! Hydaelyn soon vanished, and I was left walking in the darkness with my comrades once more, grinning from ear to ear.

Our smiles slowly faded as our carefree walk became a trained march. Around us a light slowly swallowed everything until it was blinding.  The smell of sulfur invaded my sensitive nose, nearly choking me. It was burning hot and there were shouts and screams all around me. My vision began to clear as a nightmarish sight revealed itself: I was on a battlefield, surrounded by the sights and sounds of clashing steel and the blasting from cannons and magitek alike. The battle in the Carteneau flats would be an event forever engraved in my mind. Honestly, to call it a battle wouldn’t be entirely accurate. It was a fight for survival, both sides lost in the chaos. Alliance and Garlean forces alike felled by the dozens at any given moment. Thaumaturge fire met with large mechanical autonomous soldiers, 3 or 4 yalms tall, trampled across the mages beneath their feet. The mages’ fire splattering across thier plate armor harmlessly as they raised their massive arms. The drills spun to life as they thrusted into the crowd, penetrating their helpless prey. Their bodies mangled and torn asunder before my eyes as I was horribly mesmerized by the carnage.

“OLLY, SNAP OUT OF IT!” “We need you! C’mon focus!” “Olympia!!”   
My friends were caught in their own struggles against the chaos. I tried to refocus my attention to keeping us alive as a sudden a burning sensation, seared through my leg. Stray gunfire grazed my left calf causing me to stumble to the ground behind my friends. I tried to stand, but my leg forbade any weight be put upon it. I must've screamed at some point, as my company had immediately doubled back. “ Hang on, we got you!”Mirai hoisted me to her side, allowing me to walk alongside her.   

“Guard her up while she heals herself!”  
“We can’t do that, they’re EVERYWHERE!”  
 “We can’t really move anyway!“  
“If we don’t move, we’ll all die!”  
Lenaly and Mirai bickered back and forth on what to do while Carvo seemed to be deep in thought, contemplating a course of action through his silence. The silence was broken as Carvo’s lance began to twirl, becoming a maelstrom of destruction, clearing a small pathway amidst the sea of soldiers. Without looking back, my dear friend spoke his final words.  
“I’ll clear a path for you to escape this carnage. Whatever you do, don’t look back.  
  
Hey Olly... make sure you carry our dream, okay?“  
  


I tried to shout in protest and wrestle against my company, but to no avail. Carvo crouched low to the ground before leaping high into the air beyond mortal limits. Aether seemed to surround his body as he ascended. He became a comet, streaking into a crowd of Garlean soldiers and Magitek armor. The legion seemed to drop what they were doing to turn their eyes toward the spectacle of a lone lancer - nay, a  _ true dragoon  _ \- as he tore through their ranks in a blaze of glory. My friends pulled me away as the legion’s focus was on the hero defiantly giving us a way out.

“PLEASE LET ME GO BACK! LET ME GO, WE HAVE TO GO BACK!”  
I strained as my gladiator captor refused to release me. “Olympia we have to go!...We can’t waste Carvo’s sacri-” A deafening boom echoed across the sky as Dalamud began to shine with an ever-growing intensity. A Shard of the second moon fell to the earth, scattering the soldiers from both sides. An unseen force compelled us to gaze upward to Dalamud. The fighting began to cease as we all gazed in bewilderment of what unfolded. The crimson moon’s surface began to crack, and what seemed like magma gushed from the fissures. A colossal figure began to emerge like a hatchling from an egg. A dragon beyond comparison to any I have ever seen surfaced and outstretched its wings, hundreds if not thousands of yalms wide. I stopped fighting against Lenaly as the three of us gazed skyward at magnificent sight above us. Enraptured by curiosity and fear alike, we were paralyzed in our tracks. “The twelve be merciful...” Mirai murmured under her breath. Lenaly only clenched her tome in her arms and silently prayed.  

With an almighty roar, the dragon bellowed, destroying its captivity and sending its shards raining over the realm. In an infernal array of massive fireballs, easily the size of  **several** vanguards each, they came crashing down around us. The explosion lit the sky crimson as if it were dragging us further into hell. Each remnant of Dalamud shook the earth beneath us, sending scorching heat all throughout the battlefield and beyond. The Dreadwyrm took flight, and in his wake fell a sea of dancing embers to the ground below, reducing our surroundings to a scorching waste.

Suddenly, the battlefield was surrounded by brilliant beacons of light that shot up from the ground, outstretching over the length of the sky.  Their radiant blue bodies slowly formed the shapes of jagged primal spears and rose in the air, each as big as the dragon itself. Those twelve spears flew high into the air, then to crashed down upon the beast. The impact created a dome of light, with lightning pulsing wildly throughout. It was if Dalamud was being reborn, constructing itself around the dragon.

The three of us gazed on as the dreadwyrm attempted to resist it’s new fetters, hoping for a miracle.  From the static around it the twelve symbols of the gods began to rise. forming intricate sigils that hung in the sky. 

I noticed in the distance an old elezen man holding a cane of some sort, clad in white, seemingly controlling the sigil in the sky.  It felt as if he was pouring his entire existence into this incantation, struggling against the dreadwyrm itself. The blue light contested the crimson glow in the sky, slowly pushing it back. But then despite everything, the dragon’s prison was shattered. It roared as if in triumph.  

The sky became a total hellscape once again as the dragon flew higher, drawing aether into itself. It exhaled scorching winds that bore down upon us, and we knew our defeat, simply awaiting our judgement as we stood rooted by terror. I glanced up at the elderly elezen man in the distance and - only for a moment - I met his gaze. It was as if he knew I was watching him, and apologized silently to me. My body began to glow and emanate the same electric blue light that had danced in the sky only moments prior. The sensation was overwhelming, almost nauseating as my mind raced to process what was going on. Lenaly and Mirai turned to me and, oddly enough, didn’t seem surprised.  “Someone’s looking out for you, Olympia” grinned Lenaly. “Hey if it ends here, it wasn’t such a bad run my friend. It’s a grand way to finish our chapters.” Mirai confidently spoke.  As the winds picked up, Lenaly’s hood was pulled back, revealing her long raven hair wildly  dancing in the wind. She then said to me “ Hey, don’t be so glum. You’re gonna keep on living!  You’re the King of Hearts now, you gotta be strong! You got that _Warrior of Light_?” That was the first time I ever heard of that title, and from there on it seemed to propagate - Hydaelyn’s chosen became known as Warriors of Light. 

“No, not you too! Lenaly! Mirai! If you die I don’t...Carvo… I just want to stay until the end with you!”, I cried from the bottom of my heart. My friends put a strong face, and it was the last thing I saw before the world faded into white. I would awaken to find myself in a forest with several other figures near me. They appeared worn down and beaten, covered in the smell of ash and blood. The teleport had blurred my senses and I couldn’t make out any of their faces. Some seem disenchanted, others joyous.  Happy to see another day, another opportunity at life. Looking back at it now, I believe there were other Warriors of Light. They too, were saved by the Archon Louisoix Leveilleur as I would come to learn. One by one they departed until I was the only one left. The scenery began to fade as I recounted the events and I was left alone.

Lenaly Atriedes...Mirai Momentai...Carvo Greenwall. The names of my fallen friends that the flats took from me. That Bahamut stole from me. I stood up in the darkness and did the only thing I knew what to do. Walk forward. After Carteneau, I spent the next five years wandering. I refused to be associated with Hydaelyn, the mother crystal whom sent my dear friends to their demise. If it wasn’t for her, I thought, we wouldn’t have gotten so cocky. We wouldn't of gotten ahead of ourselves and joined that suicide mission. If I had only ignored her pleas, we could of kept living. I became bitter and angry at her and I swore at her time and time again in my mind, finding little comfort. I closed my heart to Hydaelyn and the powers of the echo seemed to greatly diminish within me.

I changed somewhat during my pained, lonesome march. My eyes grew weary and my hair long and pulled back, somewhat unkempt. As I walked a new figure appeared beside me. A plainsfolk lalafell with cherry blossom pink hair, pulled back in twin pigtails. She had a stylish white accent at the end of her bangs and walked with the utmost confidence. A intricate wide sword hung at her hip and shield on her back. A white tunic with blue accents adorned overmail and her sollerets clunking with her footsteps. Her soft pink eyes met my gaze and she grinned. Maple Cinnamon - a free paladin whom I was often partnered with for quests I took from the Adventurer's guild and Immortal Flames alike. She had a cocksure attitude and a fierce tongue. No matter the situation or person, she had witty lash prepared. Often she would speak of the sultana of Ul’dah, Nanamo Ul Namo.  “Oh my Sultana, how I would give my life for you!” She seemed almost enraptured by her rule, at times fawning over a detailed character sketch of her. Her unyielding patriotism was par with her skills with a sword and shield. She was fierce knight who took to the frontlines in our jobs. 

It was Maple who began to open me up after I had put up my social barriers from the events of Carteneau. I refused to take part of her banter with our other party members until she turned her focus to me one day. “How come old rolanberry-head never talks? C’mon now, or does coeurl have your tongue?... Oh, my apologies, you’ve probably heard that joke all your life, huh?” “ Don’t sit there and rot, we finished a job and got paid! Times like this we celebrate!”  While Maple often came across as cynical to others, I felt she showed me much more of her true colors for whatever reason. Maybe to help me pull myself out of my shell? Maybe she was lonely too, and wanted a friend. For whatever reason, we ended up making a partnership between us, picking and choosing jobs that best suited our combination.

Another figure appeared, garbed in a lorica, heavily armored. Red accented the dark grey armor that he wore. A large axe adorned his backside as he walked alongside of us. Negevs Hadov, another person I would meet with Maple during our partnership. He had dark shaggy hair and a full beard. His skin a paler, greyer tone. He had a large, tanky physique and was broad shouldered. For a Roegadyn, he had a very odd name. Neither akin to hellsguard or sea wolf.  (I’m glad for it, as I cannot for the life of me read or pronounce sea wolf names.) He’s the strong, jovial type with a warm glow to him.  Despite his mighty prowess with the axe, he was kind and inquisitive, always reading a book in his spare time. Negevs thought deeply on things before deciding, unlike Maple’s in all of her recklessness.  He was a stark contrast to Maple, but I suppose opposites attract and they became mutual friends as well. 

A young hyur midlander - a woman - emerged from the darkness alongside of us. She wore a feathered black hat, her midlength cerulean hair spilling from out from it. She was garbed in an open green tunic, with stockings - blue one leg and red the other. A bow decorated her backside, cutesy in contrast with the deadly arrows in her quiver.  She stumbled momentarily before regaining her balance, letting out an embarrassed chuckle. Clyea Eagleheart. This girl echoed much of my former self. Good hearted, naive, loving and caring. She had a love for the world and its beauty that was unparalleled. with open doe eyes she was ready to give aid to any stranger in need. I met her in Uldah being harassed by some underhanded Brass Blades, but I chased them off easily. I remember vividly, as the two of us sat for a while talking in the Adventurer's guild. I had come to know its owner, Momodi, rather well over the five years prior. She looked at Cylea as she told tales of past adventurers, including some of my exploits.  Cylea kept her eyes on me, her gaze silently pleading to hear more. Momodi sneered at me, saying, “Y’know Olympia, this little novice could use some guidance.”  
 “Oh no, no-no-no, Momodi. I can’t possibly take an apprentice of some sort.”  
We debated back and forth until Momodi laid down her final deal. “ I’ll forgive your tabs - they’ll be paid in full. I’ll even throw in a free steak dinner for today!”   
“Alright, alright, okay!...Cylea was it? I guess from here on, you’re with me.”  Cylea jumped with joy, cheering “Seriously?! Miss Olympia, thank you! I can’t wait to become a better and better adventurer!”

I took her to Negevs and Maple, introducing my protege  with some reluctance . Cylea was oft teased by Maple, twisting her words, sending her into an embarrassed squeak.  Negevs would often chase Maple off, ‘Okay that’s enough outta you!’ She soon told me she had  been orphaned, raised in Camp Dragonhead under the knights of House Fortemps’ care. She fondly recalled how her friend Haurchefant would come and go, seeing her prowess as she trained to become an adventurer herself. Cylea trained in the art of the lance initially but stopped as she became meek in close combat, opting for the bow instead.

Before I realized it, these three became the centerpiece of my life. They became close, they became… family. One day Cylea pitched something to us: “Guys why don’t we form a free company? The four of us, let’s start one! I’ve always wanted to be in one, so how about we make our party official?” She beamed a smile, grinning ear to ear. I couldn’t resist her, and neither could anyone else. 

Together we decided to form a free company. We took to playing cards to decide the name for ourselves. Naturally, I cheated using my deft sleight of hand and won this duel of cards. It was the only way I could think of to win. I had decided for myself that I needed to form the group my fallen friends had named such a lifetime ago. I stood up in triumph, my hands at my hips as I announced the company name   
“FROM HERE ON OUT, WE’RE THE SHUFFLE ALLIANCE!”   
Cylea was overjoyed, pleased with how cool it sounded. Maple accused me of cheating, but couldn’t catch me in the act. Negevs just silently smirked, as if he were waiting for us to form this group the whole time.

As a free company we began once again taking bigger jobs, as I built my protege’s abilities. Cylea was clumsy, awkward and slow to react at first. As we ventured she became competent, stronger and more skilled.  Over time I began sensing an odd sensation from her. I felt a strength flow from her that I had once forgotten.  The power of the echo radiated from her.  I knew instantly that at some point, the Mother Crystal had spoken to Cylea. She accepted Hydaelyn’s offer not knowing what awaited her. The hardships and trials that could only end in despair. I warned her not to stay this path, but she refused. Much like my old self, she was dedicated to championing the light. I did the only thing I could do, and followed Hydaelyn’s new champion. I taught her everything I knew about the echo, and I showed her everything I could about battle strategies and combat. She absorbed my knowledge like a sponge and became stronger and stronger. Her light grew so bright that it even began to attract others, and eventually a group known as The Scions of the Seventh Dawn extended an offer for her to join their ranks. They claimed to fight on Eorzea’s behalf, and that they could use this newfound Warrior of Light at their sides. I felt they just wanted to use Cylea’s ability for their own gain and advised that she stay away from them, but of course she wouldn’t listen. She took increasingly dangerous missions that we couldn’t ignore, and eventually the Shuffle Alliance joined her on her quests. We even took to slaying the primals themselves, with Cylea’s powerful echo shielding us from their tempering. As we fought more and more, I felt my own echo slowly reawaken. Little by little her deeds began to inspire even me.

 

A hyur midlander emerged from the darkness with a running start to catch up with us. He was no older than Cylea, wearing a pirate’s tricorn and eyepatch over his left eye. He wore an open white jacket, the inside cut red with golden accents across.  He complemented the ensemble with a small scarf that tied it all together as it dangled behind him. His long boots lightly tapped against the ground as he caught up to Cylea and put an arm around her, and they began to walk together with us.  Max Stormcrow heard of our growing reputation and in turn, Cylea’s feats as the Warrior of Light. He recounted his tale, boarding the wrong ship as a child. He wished to become a sailor but ended up as a cabin boy. He grew accustomed to his life at sea as his pirate crew - or rather, “privateers” as he would call them - became his new family. They sailed all over the world trading goods that  were…  _ questionably _ legal, occasionally pillaging another privateer’s ship for their own wealth or to stave off boredom. One day while sailing in the open oceans on a course for Limsa they ran across the path of the terrible sea serpent Leviathan. Its sheer presence caused a hurricane, the tides drawing them closer and closer to the Whorleater itself. The crew began to lose their minds and they threw themselves overboard, becoming thralls to the primal. Max felt Leviathan’s pull and struggled to resist it, gouging his own eye in his desperate fight for sanity. He was thrown overboard in the commotion, barely escaping with his mind intact. He owed his life to the Aleport fishermen who found him floating in the waves,  recovering his consciousness and eventually his health in their selfless care.

He began to investigate what happened to his crew, and came to know of the primal Leviathan by name. He learned of the beast tribes who had summoned it, and of its unstable form that soon vanished. He still heard whispers calling to him, beckoning him to the seas. Somehow the primal still existed in the recesses of his soul, its partial tempering enough to keep a hold of him. He came to us to offer his assistance, but in turn asked us find a way to stop the primal threat altogether, making us agree to face Leviathan again with the Warrior of Light when it resurfaced. 

Cylea made the decision for us immediately, her sympathetic heart unable to refuse him. The pirate found himself with little ammunition for his trusty firearm and turned to using his fists; Ammunition wasn’t widely spread through Eorzea at the time - there were even rumors that the Admiral of Limsa Lominsa hoarded it for herself, distributing it only to her sanctioned privateers.  
Despite her bleeding heart, Max soon became openly vocal, critiquing Clyea. He disagreed with trying to make peace with the beast tribes, saying that if they wanted bloodshed we ought to let it be their undoing. Why should we tolerate such threats? Regardless, he went along with Cylea’s quest as we defeated even Titan and Garuda together. Max’s ideals seemed in line with Gaius van Baelsar’s, and when our quest led us all the way to the Ultima Weapon he watched it in awe. A grin spread across his face as he thought of a permanent solution.  
Our ventures took us to invading Castrum Meridianum as we took part of “Operation Archon”. We fought our way through imperial soldiers and officials until we came face to face with Gaius once more. In a brief skirmish, Max managed to crack his iconic mask, and  Gaius beckoned forth the Ultima Weapon in a rage. He stood upon it, declaring his inevitable victory and conquest with Ultima weapon when a loud bang suddenly silenced him. Max’s pistol was smoking - he had shot Gaius through his cracked helmet before I’d even seen him move, killing the Imperial Legatus in an instant.. Max silently climbed aboard the Ultima weapon’s shoulder, kicking Gaius’s corpse to the ground.  
“Listen, we stopped the big baddie! Now, just imagine what _this_ baddie could do in the right hands.”  
He argued that we could use the Ultima Weapon for good as a peacekeeping unit, but Cylea once again disagreed and their circular argument began again. Max began to feel an odd sensation - a deep, dark temptation that suddenly stopped him from arguing, guiding him as he boarded the Ultima Weapon. “If I can’t convince you with words.. I’ll convince you through force, Warrior of Light!”

It began a desperate battle as Max cast Ultima using the machine’s incredible power. The spells caused an aetherial explosion that engulfed the castrum around us, reducing it to flaming ruin. He soon found himself bound in darkness as a hooded figure appeared. The Ascian had pulled at Max’s heart, twisting his fears to guide his hands. He Goaded Max to take the Ultima Weapon for himself, urging him to destroy us. In a moment of Lucidity, Max cried out for Cylea. “I’m..I’m sorry! I don’t know what happened! It wasn’t supposed to be this way! I...can’t stop myself! ...Please, help me...” he stammered. The  Ultima Weapon had fired an Ultima moments prior, and we had only lived thanks to Cylea’s connection with Hydaelyn, much to my chagrin. Cylea informed us that we couldn’t weather another spell of such magnitude as the Ascian compelled Max to fire again. In a desperate attempt to stop him Cylea ordered Negevs to throw her with all of his strength at the weapon, which she quickly scaled up. She broke into the cockpit and gave Max a good, resounding slap. It rang in our ears, and in that moment Max came to his senses, feeling an odd energy dispelling his stupor. They leapt off from the Ultima Weapon and we channeled our energy to Max. With one almighty dashing punch, the entire room shook as aether erupted in a column of light, swallowing the Ultima Weapon. When the light faded, we could see the weapon torn to ruins.  The frustrated Ascian, whom we later learned had possessed the Scion Thancred’s body, assaulted us.  Cylea was able to free Thancred and banish the Ascian known as Lahabrea. Max had a newfound respect for Cylea, pledging his life to her service. 

Max had mentioned just by being near Cylea, the whispers of Leviathan seemed to fade away and it brought a deep comfort to his weary heart. That respect and feeling of comfort spurred feelings of love between Max and Cylea, as they became engaged in the months to follow. Their happiness was soon cut short, however, as Leviathan once again loomed over Limsa. This time it was with a solid, corporeal form. It was time to pay our dues to Max.  When we went to face Leviathan in the maelstrom of the storm, Max brought forth a strange weapon.  It was a long shamshir, whose blade was crystalline, blue like the ocean. In fact, it seemed almost like water as he held it out. 

“During my times travelling, we met with a strange beast tribe race to conduct business. They were turtles and often spoke of the gods living within objects. I stole this sword from the Sahagins months past with this plan as a possibility. It was crafted with the very aetherstone which summoned Leviathan. With it, I can seal it away within this sword, forever ridding us of its menace.” Max turned to Cylea and emphasized “ _ WITHOUT _ harming the beast tribes.” Cylea was content with the plan, and we went on to battle Leviathan. It was a long weary fight, burning down my mana reserves as I kept everyone alive. It seemed to be on it’s death’s door as  an exhausted Max enacted his plan. He flung himself with the motion of the ship, pushing the aqueous sword deep into Leviathan. In its dying thralls, it lashed at Max with everything it could, ramming him into the side of the ship.

Max was unrelenting, never letting go as Leviathan thrashed, and soon it vanished into the sword. We tried to retrieve Max but it was too late. He had breathed his last, and amongst the rapid crashing waves he was lost to us.

I had warned Cylea that the path of Hydaelyn’s chosen was filled with many hardships, including the possibility of losing the people close to you. I had even begun to push the possibility of one of us perishing as the result of Cylea’s continuing quest. She stopped speaking for a while, silently nodding as she received orders from the Scions. They seemed to have little care for what she was going through, and it wasn’t long before they requested their vaunted Warrior of Light again. Cylea had shut down, her love lost to the Limsan waves. She slowly began to become her cheerful self again as time passed, but there was always a melancholy air to her afterward.

While I was recounting Max’s fate, he seemed to vanish from the company, no longer walking with us. Cylea’s pace picked up as she began to lead us in the darkness. Another figure emerged, this time walking beside me. Another miqote, shortened blue hair with white tips.  She had splashes of white that freckled her light skin. She wore a green jacket that extended to her ankles with several belts at her waist, all adorned with pouches. A fairy joined her as she holstered her book, and she looked at me with warm, gentle eyes. Makise Tera. A scholar whom I frequently met in Vesper Bay while Cylea was with the Scions. We’d laugh as our travels always seemed to take us back to the Bay, reuniting us time and again. She was very open and somber at first, but as I got to know her better I found that Makise had razor wit and uncanny ability to learn new martial and magical prowesses.  We exchanged stories of our travels, and I learned of her late parents who served active duty with Limsa’s grand company. They were called to Carteneau, leaving Makise in her guardians’ care. It was on that bleak battlefield that her family saw their end, much like mine did. Makise’s time with her guardians was far from pleasant, forcing her to learn all manners of martial and magical arts. Saying she needed to be self sufficient as they ill could afford a babe who couldn't share the workload. One day she had simply had enough, and she set off on her own.  She wandered Eorzea for a time, much like I did, without meaning or purpose. She found joy in simply beholding Eorzea and everything it had to offer, and in that time she continued learning new arts as she could to fill the void. Her one constant, though, was that she would always return to Vesper Bay, meeting me as if scheduled. I felt a sense of camaraderie there -  Two wanderers without purpose, returning to their chosen rendezvous.

It was with no surprise that she would one day express interest in joining the Shuffle Alliance, and of course I immediately accepted. The new face caused Cylea to warm up again, putting her cheery attitude into full swing again. Makise would often talk wits with Maple and teach Cylea what she might find useful.  It was a huge relief in battle having a fellow healer at my side, bearing the burden together. Over the next year we fell in love with each other. It didn’t happen suddenly - Rather, it was a slow, unspoken realization for us.

We watched the dawn rise in Vesper bay. Our hands intermingled as I laid my head on her shoulder. She smelled of the calming ocean sea as I felt her tail wrap around mine. It was at that moment I had known actual love for myself. In fact, it seems I had loved her for awhile. Our battles together forging our trust in one another deeply, shared stories of our pasts giving us a common bond. Her laugh and smile, those eyes that hid behind her glasses, I loved her for all she was. Even when she sometimes drove me nuts with her incessant teasing or ate the last bit of dessert I was saving. She had opened up completely to me, and I to her. 

Another figure joined our increasingly jovial walk in the darkness. An elezen wearing a long black robe, potion vials across a bandolier on his chest. He was tall and lanky, and had to hurry himself to keep up with our pace. Under the brim of his wide mage’s hat was light brown hair, short and unseen most of the time. Barthandus Comotis, hailing from the snowy peaks of Ishgard. He grew weary of the continual oppression of the downtrodden by the church, with all their brimstone speeches of Halone used to justify unwarranted witch hunts throughout the country. He fled to Eorzea to find his own freedom and purpose.  I found him wandering through the Black Shroud’s woods, trying to learn conjury from a “self help book”.  I chuckled as he struggled to cast, and eventually I intervened to help teach him. Turns out he really didn’t get along with the elementals, so instead I beckoned him to follow me as I met up with Makise. She agreed to tutor him in the ways of the scholar, helping our wayward friend become more self sufficient. Inadvertently, he saw our kindness as his own debt. Bart eventually wished  to aid in our quest, and I accepted his offer. The Shuffle Alliance’s numbers were further bolstered as our adventures continued.  Barthandus would introduce a Doman refuge he knew from his travels, one Tetsunami Dorobo, a Rean Au Ra who had fled to Eorzea with other Doman refuges. For a time Tetsu assisted in the companies ventures, but soon set a path back to Doma. With his strength recovered and massive great sword in hand, he felt the need to return to his homeland after his brief Eorzean stay. We wished him the best of luck as he sailed from Eorzea’s coast in a small ship.

Everything seemed to be going well until the company ventured to Mor Dhona to investigate the Keeper of the Lake at the Scions’ behest.  At the apex of a crashed dreadnaught we found a petrified Midgardsormr looming above us. He deigned to test Cylea’s abilities, and in turn tested us all as we fought against the spectral Dragon and his broodlings. After passing his trial, Midgardsormr pierced Cylea with a shaft of light, destroying Hydaelyn’s blessing upon her. The dragon spoke to me as well, questioning why I actively refused the mother crystal’s blessing. I deemed that it wasn't worth answering, and he found amusement in my defiance, declaring that he would take note of our travels.

It wasn’t long after that tragedy struck the free company once again. Cylea was having a private dinner with the Sultana herself and they were both served poisoned wine - a poisoned based in a Coerthan dragon’s blood.  It seemingly killed Nanamo, and left Cylea barely able to move. Barthandus barged into the sultana’s quarters rescuing her from her the traitorous Crystal Braves’ soldiers. The Shuffle Alliance stood alongside Alphinaud as he was ousted from Ul’dah, and we were forced to escape towards the Coearthan Highlands. We sought refuge in Haurchefaunt’s care, far from harm's reach.   O ur egress was cut short when a large squadron of Crystal Braves attacked our caravan, scattering the cards once again during a tumultuous snowstorm. Makise, Maple, Negevs and I managed to stay together, deciding we would wait for the others to meet us in Camp Dragonhead. It would be no use if we got lost in the storm, so we placed our faith in our friends, praying that they would elude capture.   
That faith didn’t last long.   
When I’d had enough I raced into the snow, the others trying to pull me back. I screamed myself hoarse as I searched, desperately trying to become the beacon that would bring them in.   
I screamed and I screamed, pleading for someone to appear. As I waded through the snow, I finally heard a soft murmur. I could've sworn I heard Cylea, but instead I found a toppled Au Ra. She had midlength cerulean hair and fair complexion, her ivory horns slicked towards the back of her head. I tried to wake her as she spoke again “ I messed up.. I messed up..Bart..Bart he-” her strength gave out as she whispered. I couldn’t believe her familiar voice. Somehow this Au Ra was my dear friend, my sister in arms, Cylea. I hoisted her up and began a long march back, eventually meeting Maple. She leapt up, giving me a good slap for wandering so recklessly before guiding us back to Dragonhead.  Cylea didn’t take long to recover as Haurchefant looked over her wounds. “There’s no mistaking it, I would never forget your face, young one.” He gave her an embrace with a relieved sigh. Cylea attempted to recount how Barthandus had tried to heal her when the deck got separated.  He only stopped when Cylea began to transform, patchwork scales beginning to cover parts of body, including the sides of her face. She had begun to panic as bones grew out from her head, and she pulled at them with all her might. The realization was slow, and reached her like a dull thud: These were horns. They belonged to her . A tail tugged at her rear, causing her to fall prone as it emerged forth.  Horrified at what was happening, she gathered her strength and began to run. She was attacked by the Crystal Braves but Bart managed to catch up, defending her. “ Go on! Get with the others! We can't afford to lose you to greedy turncoats !”  Cylea tried to argue but, Barthandus shoved her away. She tumbled down the long snowy hill behind Barthandus, very suddenly and disorientingly separated from him. She could only hear the sounds of battle as she wandered through the white storm.   
Bart’s apparent sacrifice bore heavily down on her mind. As before, it seemed the dream world responded to my reminiscence, and Barthandus vanished as Cylea’s appearance changed.

We took our time recovering in Dragonhead. Cylea once again experienced the pain of loss, walling herself from the world. Harchefaunt took that time to explain the situation and the growing tensions to us. It wasn’t safe in Dragonhead, so we took his offer of asylum under House Fortemps. When we set out, Cylea left her bow behind. She took a lance and donned Dragoon’s mail, determined to shed her weak self. We soon became entangled in the Dragonsong War as we wanted to aid House Fortemps for its generosity.  After seeing for herself how tangled her ancestral home was, Cylea spoke to me.    
“I can’t do this anymore. How can I continue being this false hero, this Warrior of Light? Sister, you were right. It’s resulted in heartache and sorrow in the pursuit of heroics. I’m sorry, but I can’t carry the torch any longer. I promise you, I’m going to become stronger, and I’ll return.”  I told her not to apologize; to do whatever she felt she needed to do.

She soon parted ways with us, and I realized that the mantle of Warrior of Light wasn’t something I could easily cast away. People naturally flocked to the Warrior of Light, asking for help and guidance, tasking them with solving the realm’s problems. I shouldn’t have let Cylea bear that responsibility.  I decided to take the title back as we began our journeys through Ishgard., and in the months that followed the world itself seemingly  _ knew _ I was the Warrior of Light once more. I learned of the truth behind King Thordan’s betrayal of the Dravanians, and how Ishgadian nobility once drank the dragons’ blood. Their stolen power gave them strength, and in turn warped them until they  became the very creatures they had betrayed. My thoughts turned to Cylea and her recent transformation . I thought of her ancient heritage, muddled through the new blood of each generation and then of the poison twisting it… It must’ve caused the incomplete mutation. It left her appearance similar to her old self combined with typical Rean features.

I didn’t see Cylea again until my path led to the Vault. Haurchefant shielded me from a mortal blow - an aetherial lance hurled by a member of the Heaven’s Ward that I was too slow to avoid, and in defending me he received a lance of his own. “I couldn’t..bear the thought of- “, his words escaping between feeble breaths. “A smile better fits Cylea’s hero..”  He smiled upon me as he closed his eyes. It was then that I spotted a dragoon standing in the distance, perched upon the steeples of the vault. Cylea had come too late, and witnessed another friend’s death. Someone she regarded as an older brother.  She rejoined us as we departed for Azys La, soon bringing us face to face with the Great Wyrm Tiamat. She treated us to a tale of how the dark ones sealed her there, and explained that to find true peace the manipulative Ascians must be destroyed.

 

Midgardsormr appeared and spoke to us in his tiny broodling form. “Ironic how your fates have turned. One of you turned your back to the light and became bitter, wishing to bathe in your enemies’ blood. The other reawakened to the Mother Crystal’s blessings.” He spoke the truth, I knew, and I felt myself attune to Hydaelyn once more, regaining the power of the echo at its full strength. My vision blurred as I found myself before the Mother Crystal once again. I managed to speak before she could.   
“ You are a necessary evil. You’re necessary in guiding this world to safety, I’ll admit, but...” I began to shout, “You’re just as manipulative as the Ascians! Do you EVER think of the individuals you chose to champion!? Does the allure of heroics and fame blind us all, or are we somehow tempered to be more agreeable once you speak to us!? Enough is enough! I’m your Warrior of Light. I’m the chosen one and all that other crap, so don’t bring anyone else into this! Don’t ruin anyone elses’ lives!  Let me live with being the Warrior of Light and the sacrifices that come with it!”   
Unexpectedly, she responded to my shouts.   
“Words cannot express the sorrow I’ve bestowed upon them - upon you and your friends, my child. I deemed it necessary, and appealed only to ones with the potential to fight for the greater good. For I cannot intervene directly-”   
Hydaelyn paused for a moment.   
"It doesn’t excuse what has happened... Your fury is just. You have my word: YOU are the chosen warrior of light. You will be my champion.” I was thrust back into reality, reeling as we made our approach towards the the heart of evil: The Allagan research facility that floated in the sky.

In our last moments of calm, Maple spoke to me. “...Hey. You’d say we’ve done a lot of good for the world, right?” I looked at her, puzzled. “ Listen, we give and we give and we’ve been on this path for a while now, but... When do WE get to earn the peace we fought for? The peace we bled for, that some of us died for? After we take care of this, I’m gonna stop this fighting bit. I’m gonna leave the free company, my dear friend.  I’m gonna live that peaceful life I deserve. I’m gonna chill by the ocean and spend time fishing my days away.”   
“Maple, you more than deserve it. All of us do.. In fact, let’s talk after we finish this-” I raised my volume as I turned to the group. "Whoever wants to leave is free to pursue anything they desire. I won’t hold it against them.”  

In our battle against the Ascians that lurked within, we managed to destroy one for good.  The other was consumed by the Lord Thordan whom appeared at the end of our struggle. Cylea’s chance for revenge finally surfaced as the long-standing members of the Shuffle Alliance had their last battle against King Thordan and the Heaven’s Ward. Cylea had landed the final blow, driving her lance deep into Thordan’s Primal form. She kicked off it as its husk slowly faded and left only the frail old man in its place. He looked in terror at Cylea as he too faded into the aether.

In the  day’s aftermath, Cylea left without saying a word to any of us. I still haven’t heard anything to this day from my sister. I hope she finds the peace and closure she desperately seeks. Negevs had had enough of the fighting as well, bidding us a warm farewell as he left in scholarly pursuits. Maple wasn’t one for farewells. Instead she left her soulstone on my desk with a note. “To my best friend whom is a big hearted idiot, I leave you with my treasure. In your time of need, let it guide you, Warrior of Light.” I clutched the stone close to my heart as everyone except for Makise vanished, our march  through the dreamy haze finally slowing to a stop.

With such a punctuated end to the group, who could have known of the many events - the people in just the right places at just the right times, the shifts in the world’s peace, the aftermath of Thordan’s death - that one day, we would go on to forge a new Shuffle Alliance?


End file.
